footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 FIFA Confederations Cup
| top_scorer = Leon Goretzka Lars Stindl Timo Werner | player = Julian Draxler | goalkeeper = Claudio Bravo | prevseason = 2013 | nextseason = Final }} The 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup was the 10th edition of the FIFA Confederations Cup, a quadrennial international men's football tournament organised by FIFA. It was held in Russia from 17 June to 2 July 2017 as a prelude to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Russia was announced as the host on 2 December 2010 after the country was awarded the hosting rights of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The matches were played in four different stadiums across four cities: Saint Petersburg, Moscow, Kazan and Sochi. It was the first time Russia has hosted the tournament, and the third time the Confederations Cup has been held within the European continent. As hosts, Russia automatically qualified for the tournament. The six winners of the FIFA confederation championships as well as the 2014 FIFA World Cup champions, Germany, also qualified. The final tournament was played in two stages: a group stage and a latter knockout stage. In the group stage each team will play three games in a group of four, with the winners and runners-up from each group advancing to the knockout stage. In the knockout stage the four teams competed in single-elimination matches, beginning with the semi-finals and ending with the final match of the tournament. A third-place match was also be played between the two losing teams of the semi-finals. The defending champions, Brazil, who won the previous three Confederation Cups (2005, 2009, 2013) failed to qualify following their loss on penalties to Paraguay in the quarter-finals of the 2015 Copa América. 2015 AFC Asian Cup winners Australia also became the first team to qualify from multiple confederations, having previously represented the OFC in 1997, 2001 and 2005. Qualification The eight competing teams were the host nation, the reigning FIFA World Cup champions, and the six holders of the FIFA confederation championships. If any team qualified for multiple berths (such as, if the World Cup champions also won their continental championship), the next best-placed team from their continental championship qualifies. After Russia secured a spot in the tournament as hosts, Germany were the first team to qualify via competition, after winning the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. The final match saw the Germans clinch the country's fourth world title through a 1–0 extra-time win to Argentina. Australia were the next team to qualify after beating South Korea 1–2 in extra-time in the 2015 AFC Asian Cup Final. The victory marked Australia's first Asian Cup win since their move from the Oceania Football Confederation (OFC) in 2006. It was also the first time a team had become champions of two confederations, following Australia's four OFC Nations Cup titles. Chile were the fourth team to secure a spot at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup after defeating Argentina in the 2015 Copa América Final on a penalty shootout after a goalless draw. As 2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup champions Mexico's qualifying path saw them face 2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup champions United States in the 2015 CONCACAF Cup play-off match. The new format, in which the two most recent CONCACAF Gold Cup winners compete to decide the representative team of CONCACAF, was won by the Mexicans 3–2. New Zealand were the sixth team to qualify for the tournament after defeating Papua New Guinea 4–2 in a penalty shoot-out following a 0–0 draw after extra-time in the 2016 OFC Nations Cup Final. Portugal were the seventh team to qualify, after defeating host nation France 1–0 after extra time, in the UEFA Euro 2016 Final. The 2017 Africa Cup of Nations winning team, Cameroon, took the eighth and final spot with their 2–1 win against Egypt in the 2017 Africa Cup of Nations Final. This was the first time in FIFA Confederations Cup history that three national teams from any single confederation (Russia, Germany and Portugal from UEFA) participated in the tournament. Qualified teams Venues Four cities served as the venues for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup. All four venues will also be among the 12 used for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Schedule The full schedule was announced by FIFA on 24 July 2015 (without kick-off times, which were confirmed later). Russia was placed in position A1 in the group stage and play in the opening match against New Zealand at the Zenit Arena in Saint Petersburg on 17 June. The distribution of the knockout stage matches are as follows: *The Krestovsky Stadium in Saint Petersburg hosted the final on 2 July. *The Kazan Arena in Kazan hosted the first semi-final on 28 June. *The Fisht Olympic Stadium in Sochi hosted the second semi-final on 29 June. *The Otkrytiye Arena in Moscow hosted the third place match on 2 July. The draw was held on 26 November 2016 in Kazan. All times are local Moscow time (UTC+3) Draw The draw took place on 26 November 2016, 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Tennis Academy in Kazan. For the draw, the eight teams were allocated to two pots. Pot 1 contained the hosts Russia and the three highest-ranked teams in the November 2016 edition of the FIFA World Rankings (shown in parentheses below): Germany, Chile, and Portugal. Pot 2 contained the remaining four teams: Mexico, Australia, New Zealand, and the winners of the 2017 Africa Cup of Nations (whose identity was not known at the time of the draw, and regardless of their identity, could not be among the three highest-ranked participating teams), which was won by Cameroon on 5 February 2017 to complete the line-up. The eight teams were drawn into two groups of four, with each group containing two teams from Pot 1 and two teams from Pot 2. During the draw procedure, teams were drawn into alternating groups (Group A, then Group B, repeating), and assigned a position within the group by drawing another ball. As hosts, Russia were automatically assigned to Position A1 in the draw. Since there were three teams from Europe, one of the two groups was certain to contain two teams from the same confederation (Russia and Portugal), the first time this happened in a FIFA Confederations Cup. Match officials A total of 9 refereeing trios (a referee and two assistant referees), 1 support referee, and 8 video assistant referees were appointed for the tournament. Squads Each team had to first name a preliminary squad of 30 players. From the preliminary squad, the team had to name a final squad of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers) by the FIFA deadline. Players in the final squad could be replaced due to serious injury up to 24 hours prior to kickoff of the team's first match, where the replacement players did not need to be in the preliminary squad. The official squads were announced by FIFA on 8 June 2017. Group stage The group stage of the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup took place from 17–25 June 2017. After each team played three games, the winners and runners-up from each group advancing to the knockout stage. Group A |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Boxall Smolov |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=50,251 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Quaresma Cédric |goals2=Hernández Moreno |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=34,372 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} -------------- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Ronaldo |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance=42,759 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Jiménez Peralta |goals2=Wood |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=25,133 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} --------- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Araujo Lozano |goals2=Samedov |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,585 |referee=Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Ronaldo B. Silva A. Silva Nani |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=56,290 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Group B |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Vidal Vargas |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance=33,492 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rogic Juric |goals2=Stindl Draxler Goretzka |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=28,605 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States }} ------------ |time=18:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zambo Anguissa |goals2=Milligan |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=35,021 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Stindl |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=38,222 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ------- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Demirbay Werner |goals2=Aboubakar |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=30,230 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rodríguez |goals2=Troisi |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance=33,639 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Knockout stage In all matches in the knockout stage, if the score was level at the end of 90 minutes, two 15-minute periods of extra time was played. If the score was still level after extra time, the match was decided by a penalty shoot-out. |0 (0)|' |'0 (3) |29 June — Sochi|' |'4| |1 |2 July — Saint Petersburg| |0|' |'1 |2 July — Moscow|' |'2| |1 }} Semi-finals |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=40,855 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) |penalties1= Quaresma Moutinho Nani |penaltyscore=0–3 |penalties2= Vidal Aránguiz Sánchez }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Goretzka Werner Younes |goals2=Fabián |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=37,923 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} Third place match |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pepe Adrien |goals2=Neto |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance= 42,659 |referee=Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) }} Final |time=21:00 MSK |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Stindl |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=57,268 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Goalscorers There have been 34 goals scored in 13 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;3 goals * Leon Goretzka * Timo Werner ;2 goals * Lars Stindl * Cristiano Ronaldo ;1 goal * Tomi Juric * Mark Milligan * Tom Rogic * James Troisi * Vincent Aboubakar * André-Frank Zambo Anguissa * Martín Rodríguez * Alexis Sánchez * Eduardo Vargas * Arturo Vidal * Kerem Demirbay * Julian Draxler * Amin Younes * Néstor Araujo * Marco Fabián * '''Javier Hernández * Raúl Jiménez * Hirving Lozano * Héctor Moreno * Oribe Peralta * Chris Wood * Cédric * Nani * Ricardo Quaresma * André Silva * Bernardo Silva * Aleksandr Samedov * Fyodor Smolov ;1 own goal * Michael Boxall (against Russia) Source: FIFA Prize money Based on final position, teams will receive prize money from FIFA. Ticketing Tickets were distributed in four stages: pre-sale for VISA owners, random draw, first come first served and last minute sales. Sponsorship External links *FIFA Confederations Cup, FIFA.com *2018 FIFA World Cup Russia, FIFA.com Category:FIFA Confederations Cup tournaments Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup